Powers within
by Smut.Princess
Summary: When a group of people turn 18 and thats when they recieve their gifts they dont know how to harness them until Dr Carlisle Cullen and his Wife Esme Cullen help them. As they are training to use them they find out as a group they can cast charms.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story is an AU as the characters aren't vamps so they can be easily killed But They still do have there talents.

When a group of people turn 18 and that's when they receive their gifts they don't know how to harness them until Dr Carlisle Cullen and his Wife Esme Cullen help them. As they are training to use them they fid out as a group they can cast charms. (the charms are written backwards and the have to say them as they are written. AKA ECLIPSIAN is charms written backwards, the charms will at the bottom of each chapter.)

When all of their gifts have been controlled. the gifted ones have been told how they are who they are, THey are told that when they were born Their parents forget that they have ever been gifted,

Alice took her dads gift of seeing

Edward took his mothers gift of mind

Emmett took his moms gift of strength

Rosalie took her fathers gift of persuasion

Jasper took his mothers gift of feeling

Bella took her fathers gift of protection

Why their parents don't remember and up to the group to remove the charm or not.

The Summers is the 4 original gifted their parents have fought but have not succeeded the cause, the charm was activated

Names :- Jasper Huston Whitlock

DOB :- 06/04/1985

Gift :- Empathic

Family Details :- Parent die in car crash

Name :- Mary Alice Brandon

DOB :- 28/06/1985

Gift :- predicts subjective futures.

Family Details :- parents dont love her so shes in a mental institution)

**Chapter 1 - Getting to know you **

**6th OF April 2003**

Its eight in the morning in the Whitlock home, Jay Whitlock and his Son Jasper are sitting at the extravagant dining table, Today is Jasper's eighteenth birthday. Jessica the cook comes in the dining room with a cake with two candles.

"Make a wish Jasper" Mr Whitlock said to his son.

Jasper closes his eyes and blows out the candles. Soon as they were extinguished a breeze came through the dining room blowing the newspaper Mr Whitlock was reading.

"You mom must have approved of that wish son" Mr Whitlock said.

"Yeah she must have" Jasper said but the thing is Jasper didn't make a wish, he was doing it just to please his father, He didn't want to stop the traditions in the Whitlock household.

"Well Son I'm off to the office, Remember your going to your godparents tonight." Mr Whitlock said rising from the table.

"I wo'nt dad and have a great day at work" Jasper said.

Not even an hour later Jasper get a call.

"Is this Jasper Whitlock"

"Yes it is" Jasper said

"Mr Whitlock I am sorry to inform you, your father, Jay Whitlock was in a collision this morning, Unfortunately your father didn't survive the crash" The caller said

"No you've got to be lying" Jasper said

"I'm sorry, can you come down and identify the body in case it isn't your father" The caller said

"Sure ill come down" Jasper said. He took down the name of the morgue his father was resting.

He left their home and was suddenly hit with all of these emotions, he collapsed on the sidewalk, when he came to he was in a room with greens and blues, He looked to his left and stood a woman with red and gold hair.

"Esme, How did I get here" he asked

Esme crossed the room not sure how to answer his question she knew this day will come but she wasn't sure how to approach the subject with all of her god children.

"I had gotten the call from the hospital about your dad, Carlisle and I was walking along the sidewalk to your home when I seen you collapse, We brought you here instead of leaving you home" Esme said.

"Esme this may sound weird but why are you nervous ?" Jasper asked because thats what he had been feeling but that wasn't his feelings.

Esme knew her freezing powers wouldnt work on Jasper so she knew she had to answer his question.

"That's because . . . I don't know how to break it to you. . . you have a gift, Carlisle and I didnt know what it was until you asked me that question and my guess is that your empathic and hoping that one day you can manipulate them as well" Esme said

Jasper just nodded his head. He knew she was telling the truth she was relaxed and calm

"I will be home schooling you until you have learned how to harness your gift" Esme said

"Esme have you got a gift" Jasper asked

"I do, I can freeze time" Esme said seeing a bee in the room and lifted her hand and froze it in time. she walked to it and carefully caught it and but it out the window and unfroze it.

Jasper nodded his head in recognition, She knew he was allergic.

**28th Of June 2003**

Alice is looking out of the window of her room waiting to be taken to he new place. Her door opens and in comes her orderly.

"Morning Alice, I see you ate you breakfast today and packed your bag like your were told to." Her nurse said

"I know Im glad to be leaving" Alice said , looking out the window still

"Of course you have been healed since last year, I have a surprise for you, come with me" her nurse said.

Alice took one last look around her room where she had been for the past ten years, She will be glad to leave the place but it had been her home since her parents put her here. Alice lifter her suitcase, she followed her orderly.

"Surprise" Everyone called when she entered the rec. hall.

"Thank you" Alice whispered.

Her orderly pushed her to the cake waiting for her to blow out the candles, Alice thought about her wish but there was nothing she wanted to wish for but sh blew the candles out anyway.

Esme and Carlisle came in the room as she blew them out and knew what was going to happen in the next hour or so.

"Alice dear are you ready." Esme said.

"Yes Aunt Esme thank you for taking me in, I have been stuck here for a few years and need help getting started" Alice said.

"Its our pleasure dear Alice, Jasper is staying with us at the moment I hope you don't mind." Carlisle said.

"Thats fine" Alice said.

Alice collapses on the floor screaming and sees, A Blonde being raped with five men.

"Its okay Alice, pretend you got bad news and we can get out of here quickly. We will explain everything to you." Carlisle said

"Miss Brandon everything okay" The head phychiratist said

"Im fine, my god parents has just informed me that my uncle Jasper passed away in a car accident" Alice said.

Carlisle and Esme looked at one another, agreeing that Alice has the power to see the future.

"Okay and good luck" He said letting Alice, Esme and Carlisle leave the unit. The walked tot he car and went into it, Alice sat int he back and was wondering how to start the questioning.

"Alice, We, Esme and I are wiccans or good warlocks and witches. We use our powers for good, Not only we have a gift, but we use charms spells ans you wishe to call it but the difficult part is, its has to be written in Eclipsian* or it wont work" Carlisle said

"What was that I saw in the center" Alice asked

"Describe it dear" Esme encouraged.

"A blonde girl was being raped but the calender said 2005 That's two years away" Alice said feeling lost and confused "I was put away because I was dreaming" She said "but they are real, its happening"

"Alice now this is a trial don't get beaten up about it, look to about twenty minutes away and tell us what you see" Carlisle said

Alice sees Jasper on the breakfast bar she walks up to him and says 'I have been waiting for you'

"Who's the blonde fella at your home" Alice asked.

Carlisle and Esme smirks and ignores her question and continues towards home.

**Review PLEASE to see to keep going. I have the rest of the six intros to put up first I wanted to do couples.**


	2. Chapter 2

Name :- Emmett Micheal McCarty

DOB :- 19/11/1986

Gift :- super strength.

Family Details :- mother died during birth father unknown)

Name :- Rosalie Lillian Hale

DOB :- 31/12/1986,

Gift :- power of persuasion.

Family detail :- weathly parents but never loved her daughter on her eighteenth she will be married off to another wealthy family

**19th November 2004**

Emmett was sitting in his foster home packing everything he owned, Today is his eighteenth birthday and his god parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen is coming to take him to their home until he finished senior year. He never knew his mom or dad but he wasn't adopted either, his foster parents did put in an adoption but it fell through at the system says their duty is to love and cherish every child through the home, Emmett could have been staying with his god parents but they both had been refused.

"Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are here" His foster father said.

"Thanks Joe, I'll be down in a moment" Emmett called down.

Emmett looked out the window of the room he had been sleeping in for the past eighteen years he decided to leave the posters up and some stuff other boys could use if they wanted. He sighed and lifted his cases and decided he will come back for the boxes. When he came down the stairs Joe and sandra stood at the bottom holding a cake.

"We couldnt let you leave without having one final birthday wish here" Sandra said.

Emmett showed his dimpled smile and blew out the candles, he didn't need the wish but it was tradition after all and he couldn't leave without blowing one final candle. He reached foward and shake Joe's hand but he gripped too hard and Joe screamed. Carlisle looked at his hand he secretly healed the boned but left a sprain.

"Its sprained Joe, What were you doing today ?" Carlisle asked him

"Trimming the hedges" Joe answered.

"Okay I think the rapid movements must have sprained it." Carlisle said.

Emmett looked on the interaction. Esme hugged him and whispered for him to take his things to the car while they spoke to his foster parents and please open the door gently.

Emmett nodded and decided to put his things in his jeep. So that if he did any damage it would be to that.

When they arrived home Emmett gathered Esme and Carlisle in the living room.

"Whats happening to me ? I crushed my Foster dads hand and Dont say I didn't, I felt the bones cracking" Emmett said.

The door opened and closed and Alice came running in the living room

"Esme, Jasper and I had fun at the cinema, we picked a comedy Jasper was relaxed all the way through it. " Alice said "And I saw you were having trouble explaining to Emmett about his gift" She added.

"We were, Emmett is new to this Alice, He broke his foster fathers hand without knowing" Carlisle explained.

Alice skipped foward and sat next to Emmett.

"Emmett you didnt mean to break his hand but see when you think your being gentle your being tough, I see the future and i was the same as when I found out. Jasper . . ." Alice smiled and looked at the door and seen Jasper coming in the door. " And Jasper he is the first of us and he is empathic and the look of his face he can feel your scared" She finished

Emmett looked at Alice and then Jasper and nodded his head as he was feeling scared.

"You will do fine here Emmett, your last year of high school will be home schooled but other than that once you took this year you will control your gift, I have in a way and so did Alice" Jasper said.

"Thank you all" Emmett said to the group and went to his room to think things through.

**31st December 2004**

Rosalie was just told she was getting married off today after she blew out her candles and she wasn't very happy about that so she hasn't been home since her parents told her.

Rosalie walked to a club and up to a bouncer

"Hi How much ?" Rosalie said looking into the bouncers eyes.

"Free tonight darling" The bouncer said with a glazed look in his eyes.

When she got into the club she drank the night away, It was short lived when Alice pulled her out of the bar before anything happened.

"Get away from me your not going to marry me off to that pretentious bastard" Rosalie moaned.

"Rosalie if I didn't get you to Carlisle and Esmes something bads going to happen" Alice said

"Okay" Rosalie moaned

So Alice and Jasper took her to the car and took her home, Emmett still had trouble with his gift but as Alice predicted Rosalie had no bother in using her gift.


End file.
